A Very NextGen Christmas
by TheHogwartsActress
Summary: A collection of oneshots and drabbles about Christmas with the Next Generation. Some will be pairings others not. Because it's nearly Christmas. And who doesn't love Christmas?
1. Gingerbread

_**A/N So I thought I'd have a go at writing a bunch of Christmassy Oneshots/Drabbles because I'm in that kind of mood. Not all of them will be couples but some will be and this was is, kind of.**_

The air smelt like heaven.

It was wafting from the oven and permeating the house with the scents of cinnamon, nutmeg and ginger.

Every person in the house was sat lounging on the couches, breathing deepily in and out and looking like they were ready to fall asleep.

All but one who was mixing furiously with a spoon that was too big for her tiny hand to hold properly. The mix was flying everywhere as she wrestled with mixture, dough was hitting the walls and floors with some of it even landing in her hair. And flour covered her clothes so that she almost looked like a ghost. Almost. Meet Lily Luna Potter. The world's most determined 5 year old. When her mother had announced she was making gingerbread men, Lily had insisted on helping.

Then Ginny had in turn insisted that Lily only help with the mixing. And when the first batch was in the oven she had left for a short nap. Not knowing Lily would defy her instructions to Not. Touch. Anything. But this was one mischievous girl who proceeded to attempt to make another batch by copying what her mummy had done. And it wasn't going particularly to plan.

She had added more sugar then Ginny had; putting a whole bag in. Her reasoning behind this was that sugar was delicious so why not? This had turned the whole thing lumpy and unappetizing so she was desperately trying to make it work out somehow. But she wasn't having much luck, as she let out a sigh of frustration.

The only other person not almost asleep in the peaceful house was the cute, six year old blonde boy peeping his head round the corner; her best friend.

"Lily." He lisped quietly, she had a little bit of a temper and she didn't look particularly pleased as of know.

She whipped her red hair, that was already waist length, around and glared at him with her emerald eyes. "Oh." She said rather bluntly, but her smile warmed up more than it would have done if it was anyone else. "Ly'"

"Come here a sec." She commanded, a frown on her normally cheerful face. "Taste." She directed.

And he lick a bit from the spoon in her hand and very nearly gagged, it wasn't the best...

"Great Lils" He grimaced, "Honestly."

And the furrow between her eyebrows decreased slightly and she smiled.

Merlin, even at age 6 he would do anything to see her smile.

_**Hope You Enjoyed it. A review would be extra, especially nice...**_

_**Go on, click the review button... You Know you want to XD**_

_**Rose ;D**_


	2. Jack Frost

_**Hi again, I'm back! Lol. This isn't a couple orientated one but just a short family oneshot.**_

It was the 24rd of December and the Burrow was filled to bursting with families and children, all squashed together around the ramshackle sofas and the warming fireplace.

Hermione was trying to quiet the kids down and escape the torture of Celestina Warbeck and "A Cauldron Full Of Hot, Strong Love." By convincing Mrs Weasley to let her put her muggle radio on to calm the kids and expose them to this other culture.

Currently it was tuned to a radio station that played exclusively Christmas songs due to the season and the Potter-Weasley-Longbottom-Scamander children were listening intently to the small device on the mantelpiece.

"_Chestnuts roasting on an open fire_

_Jack Frost nipping at your nose"_

"Ahh yes," Said Luna very knowingly, as she gazed dreamily in to space. "It always interests me when the Muggles mention Jack Frost."

Hermione was the first to act on the quizzical looks that every adult was throwing Luna and the curious glances of the kids, as she always was whenever Luna mentioned something she didn't quite believe was entirely made up of the truth. "What do you mean Luna?"

"Oh, didn't you know?" She said rather matter-of-factly as she let her silvery orbs wander the room. "The Story of Jack Frost."

"What story?" Asked a petite russet haired 7 year old sat in the corner; the ever inquisitive Rose Minerva Weasley.

"Well, long long ago there lived a man called Jack Frost..." And with a flick of her wand to quieten the music and a roll of the eyes from Hermione, who was always sceptical about the difference Luna's "Truth" and the real truth, though she had been proven wrong when Luna and her Husband Rolf had discovered a heard of Crumple Horned Snorcaks in the far east, but Hermione didn't really like to be reminded of that, Luna began to tell the story.

"This man was a very, very intelligent man who at Hogwarts would have been a Ravenclaw if his thirst to be noticed wasn't quite so prominent. But it was, so he was a Slytherin, and when he invented the very useful spell _Glacius, _he expected the highest of honours; the Merlin Of Order First Class at least. But it was not to be, as brilliant as that spell was, the ministry couldn't give such a prestigious award to every spell crafter because there were so many other spells that were being created. Neither could they agree to his demand to become the Minister Of Magic as, although the current Minister was retiring, Jack Frost had no political expertise. Instead they settled for the highest honour in spell craft they could give, De Magic Spell Craft Honerium, but for the pride driven man this wasn't enough. He turned insane, and took to using his spells to maim Muggles, torture Wizards and kill anyone he could get his hands on with the spells he had invented, all related to freezing. Until the Knights, which were a primitive form of Aurors in his day, caught up with him and froze him with his own spell. Some say they destroyed him, others think he is still around today, still trapped in the prison of ice..."

The children were staring at her, their mouths agape at the quite ghastly tale of the man who wanted more recognition. Some of the children inched closer to their parents, and little Hugo was even seen putting his thumb in his small mouth.

"So anyway, that's where the Muggles got the story of Jack Frost." Ended Luna in an airy, light kind of voice.

Hermione didn't know what to say; "Errm, yes, well..."

_**Hope you enjoyed it and a review would be lovely. So please review...**_

_**Also, I'm aware muggle devices aren't supposed to work at places like Hogwarts due to Magical Interference but I think that in the Burrow one small radio for one night could work**_

_**Rose ;D.**_


End file.
